


Hide and Seek

by Dustbunny3



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Playful Sex, Silver Millennium Era, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Serenity hides, but she always meant to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "hide and seek" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

“Your Highness?” Mars called. The breeze carried the tinkling bell sound of her princess's giggles from within the gardens. Hiding a smile on a sigh, Mars said, "It will grow dark soon."  
  
"Of course," said Serenity, sounding so near, though Mars spun to see only rustling leaves at the corner of a wall of shrubbery. "That's the point of the thing."  
  
"What thing is that?" Mars asked, rounding the corner. White fabric, glimmering and fine, flagged her from within the greenery a few paces ahead. Grinning despite herself, Mars strode forward and tugged. She blinked as it came loose, fluttering to the ground at her feet. Recognition of Serenity's gown set a fire in her belly that licked her cheeks. "Ah."  
  
Yet another giggle caught her attention, baiting her onward yet. It wasn't much longer before she happened upon her princess, but then Serenity had never meant to stay hidden.


End file.
